


Two Hundred Chicken Nuggets.

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, no shaming mcdonalds, two-hundred chicken nuggets.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: Artemis and Di decide to take a trip, but what's a trip if theres not gross fast food on the way?





	Two Hundred Chicken Nuggets.

Artemis set the gold aviators on top of her head, fixing her bun as she pulled a few strings out to surround her face. Diana’s car; a 2016 Mercedes Benz gifted by Bruce Wayne, himself, was already full of beach supplies, fast food wrappers, and several empty starbucks cups. “We’ve been driving for so long.” Artemis groaned out, putting her bare feet on the dashboard. “Arty,” Diana said, a smile forming on her face. “You’re not the one driving.” 

“We could just fly to the beach!” Artemis exclaimed, a chuckle escaping her lips. “That’s no fun, plus we get to spend more time together.” 

“Yes that’s exactly what we need, more time together.” Artemis’ voice full of sarcasm. “We don’t see each other every day, Arty. I barely get to see you when I’m on the island.” Artemis pouted, “Don’t remind me.”

The drive seemed to last forever, the sun melting in the sky as the two pulled into the McDonald’s. “Arty, what do you want?” 

“Chicken nuggets and a shamrock shake!” Arty said, her body flung over Di’s lap, the center console jamming into her back. 

“Artemis, it’s June.” Diana said as she pulled into the drive-thru. “Then I want a sweet tea.” Artemis said, talking against Diana’s outer thigh. “You know, this would be hot if you weren’t wearing pants.” 

“Oh yes, the talk of greasy american food seems to do the job for me.” Diana stated, followed by a small giggle as the lady asked what they would like to eat.

“I want a double cheeseburger with a sweet tea and a twenty piece chicken nugget with a sweet tea.”

Artemis sat up, almost hitting her head on the steering wheel, “I want ten!” The woman placed in their order after a gasp, and told them their total would be fifty-seven dollars and thirty nine cents. 

Diana was confused, but accepted it anyways. She drove to the paying area and paid for their food but quickly looked at the receipt. “Arty-“ The redheaded amazon had found her spot back on Di’s lap and looked up at her. “What?” 

Diana handed her the receipt, only for Artemis to burst out laughing. “What’s ten times twenty?” 

“two hundred… We ordered two hundred chicken nuggets.” They got to the food-pickup station and was handed four bags worth of twenty piece nuggets. Then they gave them their drinks and Artemis checked for sauce and straws.

As the two got back onto the road, Arty looked into the all the bags. “One, they didn’t give us your cheese burger, and two… They gave me two sauces for all of these.”

“Arty, we would’ve had better of a chance getting your shamrock shake then a cheeseburger without spit in it.” 

“Are you gonna eat any of the chicken nuggets?”

“Artemis, I might not ever be able to eat chicken nuggets again.”


End file.
